Simplemente Excitación
by Strangela
Summary: Gilbert llega a casa después de una noche de cervezas. Espera que su hermano le eche un sermón por llegar tan tarde, pero en vez de eso lo encuentra en unas circunstancias muy distintas. Lemon. PruGer. Advertencias al principio del fic.


Hola de nuevo. Este fic es un experimento. Sí, es un experimento. Anoche no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, y entonces me puse a pensar en ideas para un fic. Y aquí está: el resultado de las muy extrañas reflexiones de una fangirl loca de Ludwig Beilschmidt a las dos de la madrugada.

_Parejas: PruGer_

_Rating: MA (Lemon)_

_Advertencias: Violación, incesto_

Gilbert abrió la puerta de su apartamento, completamente borracho, y entró, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que su hermano no lo oyera y no le echara una buena bronca. Pero Ludwig, para variar, no lo estaba esperando.

"¿Se habrá ido ya a la cama?" se preguntó el albino. Sin confiarse, siguió avanzando lentamente y de puntillas por el corredor. La puerta de la habitación de su hermano estaba entornada, y por la rendija salía una luz muy tenue. Probablemente tuviera una lamparita encendida.

Continuó caminando y puso una mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-¿Lutz? –preguntó en voz baja mientras abría la puerta.

Era cierto, la luz provenía de la lamparita que había encima de la cómoda, pero eso no captó ni la vigésima parte de la atención de Gilbert.

Ludwig estaba tendido en su cama, completamente dormido, aunque no de una forma muy convencional. Iba ataviado únicamente con una camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la mitad del abdomen, que dejaba al descubierto el fornido pecho de su hermano, y unos bóxeres blancos, los cuales no disimulaban ni un poco la enorme erección que tenía. Estaba completamente sonrojado y sus cejas arqueadas. De sus labios entreabiertos escapaban tenues jadeos apenas audibles.

A Gilbert esa expresión se le hizo espectacularmente sugerente; tanto, que a los pocos segundos notó un tirón en su parte baja. Dirigió sus ojos hacia esa parte de su cuerpo y fue realmente consciente de la gran excitación que recorría su cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa perversa, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa rápidamente, aunque la ansiedad hizo que sus dedos se entorpecieran un poco. Se deshizo de ella tirándola al suelo y soltó el cierre de sus pantalones antes de bajarlos. Con un fugaz movimiento de piernas se despojó de ellos y se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor.

Se colocó a cuatro patas encima de él, sin llegar a establecer contacto, y contempló lujuriosamente el rostro ruborizado de Ludwig. Muy despacio, acercó su boca a la oreja del rubio.

-Me la pones dura –susurró en su oído.

-Mmh... Gil... bert...

El albino sonrió. Aun estando dormido era capaz de reconocer su voz. "Eso quiere decir algo, hermanito" pensó, "¿Estará soñando conmigo?".

Gilbert recorrió con los labios el cuerpo del rubio, golpeando su piel con el cálido aire que salía de su nariz. Cuando sacó la lengua y la pasó por uno de los pectorales de Ludwig, éste se estremeció y volvió a jadear el nombre de su hermano.

Gilbert se irguió y se sentó sobre las caderas del rubio, inclinándose hacia delante lo suficiente para que sus miembros erectos estuvieran en contacto constante. Guió sus manos hasta el pecho de su hermano y cogió sus pectorales con ambas manos, apretándolos contra su cuerpo. Gilbert, cada vez más excitado, comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, provocando un mayor deseo en su polla cada vez que impactaba con la de Ludwig. Los jadeos del rubio se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y al llegar a cierto volumen enloquecieron a Gilbert hasta un punto inimaginable.

El albino se deshizo de la ropa interior de Ludwig y de su camisa. Se levantó y, con cierta dificultad, volteó a su hermano haciendo que quedara boca abajo sobre la cama. Colocó una almohada bajo su cuerpo para alzar sus caderas y, poniéndose de rodillas, lo tomó por detrás. Sacó su miembro de los calzoncillos y se tendió sobre la espalda de Ludwig, dejando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía lubricante.

Deslizó sus manos bajo las caderas del rubio, abrazándolo desde atrás, y comenzó a hacerle pajas. Sus dedos se movían con soltura, sabían automáticamente qué zonas debían apretar y cuáles se excitaban con el más leve roce. Por supuesto, las manos de Gilbert ya estaban acostumbradas a esos movimientos, pues el albino era incapaz de dormir sin masturbarse antes.

Apenas unos minutos después, Ludwig se corrió, manchando de semen los dedos de su hermano, justo como él quería.

Gilbert cogió su propio pene con sus manos manchadas de líquido blanco y empezó a impregnarlo del semen de su hermano a la vez que se proporcionaba placer. No pudo evitar jadear llegado a un punto, y decidió introducirse en Ludwig de una vez por todas.

Volvió a colocar su polla entre las nalgas de Ludwig (quien, aun después de todo eso, seguía durmiendo. Sabe Dios cuántas cervezas se había tomado) y, separándolas con las manos, la introdujo en su interior.

-Aahm... Sí ~ -gimió el rubio.

Gilbert adentró del todo su miembro, muriéndose de placer al meter su polla en ese lugar tan húmedo, ardiente y estrecho. Su excitación creció, su instinto le decía que se lo follara como nunca se había follado a nadie. Pero la pequeña parte prudente del cerebro del albino le decía que si le daba demasiado duro, podría despertarse; al encontrarlo así, seguramente lo echaría de su casa y Gilbert tendría que buscarse un trabajo y un nuevo hogar... El albino, tras meditarlo unos momentos, decidió hacer lo mismo de siempre y no escuchar a su parte razonable.

Agarró fuertemente las nalgas de su hermano y comenzó a golpear su trasero con la cadera. No podía evitar jadear, nunca había sentido tantísimo placer haciendo suyo a alguien.

Los gemidos de Ludwig resultaban irrestiblemente deliciosos, tanto que durante fracciones de segundo Gilbert estuvo convencido de que se estaba follando una tarta(?)... Sí, bueno, probablemente eso se debiera más a la borrachera que traía encima que a cualquier otra cosa, pero bueno.

-T-te amo... Gil-Gilbert...

Gilbert se detuvo en seco. "¿A-amarme?¿A mí? Pero... Pero yo... yo no sé... qué es lo que siento por ti".


End file.
